epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kungfuguy27/Jigsaw and Pennywise; Smash Battles TV Episode 1
ALRIGHT alright alright alright We should start this before we just never start it and it goes down in Wiki history as just a confusing initial blog that didn't become anything yes let them know what could have been So! We're doing a series where we take YOUR suggestions, and turn them into Rap Battles! not full on battles Because otherwise this is just like any other battle series! No, instead we're only going to plan fake battles and pretend we're going to make them! its just like my series But now it's our series instead its just like branfu So I know that was all stupid and confusing. We're doing a blog based on the podcast CoolGames Inc where they pretend to be a game company and "make games" but really they just brainstorm funny game ideas. We're doing that, but for rap battles. yes And this episode is spooky spooky battle time prepare to enter the BONE ZONE we dont have a skeleton idea actually Rod Serling vs all of Until Dawn shit game “Shit game” -Rod Serling Battle over so kung lets get roooooooooight into the news! im hip with the kids I feel like I'm fortunate not to know that reference What do we start with, pitch something at me lets get topical pennywise vs the joker big discussion point lately On the Wiki? I haven't followed the Wiki lately, maybe I ought to do that if I'm going to write this blog about the things the Wiki's talking about ye people want it as halloween bonus battle or something unlikely to happen though So Pennywise vs Joker is weird af. Connection is just clown-adjacent bad guys. You know what i dont quite like it honestly What we do is, old Pennywise vs Jack Nicholson Joker And then they become new Pennywise and like Leto Joker? Because Idgaf the general consensus is nicholson vs curry then ledger vs skarsgard i was more keen to ledger vs curry then leto vs skarsgard Leto vs Skarsgard sucks, because Leto sucks and Skarsgard doesn't. Also, raps hot like Curry. good shit right there and ye good point I've bought 3 tickets to the new it, and only seen it once and a half i have it burnt on dvd and have been meaning to watch am also halfway through reading It That's a long-ass book Gratz if you're actually halfway through it i dont think you realize how much i read I guess not but we're kind of off topic! lets agree on simply nicholson vs curry, then ledger vs skarsgard Sure I actually don't know anything about the Jokers I'm now realizing same look at this stupid face who would they get for that fucking face Ray William Johnson. Make him look silly RWJ as joker oh my lanta Dude looks like Jim Carrey's the Mask smokin That's way better than him vs Pennywise, him vs Mask beetlejuice vs mask so you know yeah fuck joker vs pennywise what else do we have i mean pennywise suggestions Who else we got the thing The thing vs It I dig that 80s horror monsters, shapeshift, got remakes, vague names And then the Thing can do like "There's better jesters played by Leto up in Suicide Squad" and that's way better than Joker vs It even though that line sucked Also, there need need needs to be a "Who's on first" segment in that battle That's too perfect to pass up yes How would that be pulled off "ajgeiogjioeagae when you face It!" "face what?" "it" "what's it?" "I'm it!" "you're what?" "It!" "but what's it?" In researching the Thing, I found that it was released on the same day as Blade Runner, and two weeks after ET The idea that it might be a more mainstream film if these other movies didn't come out at the same time is a dope concept to me. It: Seeking a flick that flopped thanks to ET? Well here's the Thing.. And then it's the Things turn but he thought It was going to continue, but It was just introducing the Thing(edited) that hurt my brain Perfect What else we got i dunno Jigsaw vs GLaDOS Exact same casting as ERB Parodies or whoever did that one But just better oh i thought you meant what else we got for pennywise vs the thing we didnt cast it or anything ;c The Thing is Big Daddy from Bioshock Pennywise is EpicLloyd in Blackface some good memes Thank you, thank you Jack the Ripper vs Sherlock Holmes is cool holmes is fun This battle actually only appeals to me to see Holmes try to solve who Jack the Ripper is, and I don't know anything about Jack the Ripper's possible secret identities ye Jack the Ripper vs Sherlock Holmes was suggested by MetaMachines btw, thanks bud We should do some actual suggestions because I don't think we have yet besides that one its a neat idea my dude ye but uh thats the only one "meghan trainor vs slender man" -GabrielolXP The only other one Spooky one anyways ye was about to say so uh oh my fucking god is it thicc vs skinny are you fucking kidding me Yeah dude lets get um bart baker as meghan trainor his meghan trainor impression is spot on really Remember when everyone thought Meghan Tonjes was playing Meghan Trainor no it was adele Or Trainor Both were considered Trainor's music is bad. The lyrics send bad messages. Saw something on Reddit about that the other day you know lets not get too edgy here but like its not good to be fat thats gonna get a lot of jokes towards me i bet u Not just that but like she has songs about Let me get these facts straight before I say something outlandish Look at Dear Future Husband How entitled she sounds i did not know that song existed i know AATB, Lips Are Moving, BWID, and me too Can Slenderman just talk about how harmful her lyrics are for young girls to hear, and she just talk about how he's not the man she wants him to be, and he's just like what the fuck are you talking about this is a rap battle lmfao yes AAAAWWWWWWW YEEEEAAAAAH YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS dragon rap battles now here in the show is where we will look at every users favorite suggestor the boy the user the person who exists dragonsblood23 Because those suggestions are always bangin now the obvious choice for spook month is serling vs crypt keeper but like branfu did that in the best way so <3 oh oh fuck ive got it dr frankenstein vs yugi moto There it is The glorious thing only dragon could come up with this Obviously starts with Dr vs Yugi and becomes Monster vs ancient Yugi right ye But like, cameos from Dark Magician and shit i know nothing of yu gi oh but uh set off my trap card line "Argh, I'm a monster, and you're a shitty cartoon and card game I've got skin falling off of me, you've got, like, trap cards. Lame." lmfao 10/10 I thought ERB came up with that but then realized I wrote it So good Too good brian walters as yugi because brian walters is every anime guy now I feel like that's how Matteo talk about his lyrics For sure Peter as Victor, Lloyd in Green Face as monster Walters as both Yugis, but one is taller lloyd in green face amazing no man fuckin the guy who played the hulk I was just listening to that one, because I turned on Ivan vs Alex when we mentioned Meghan, and it's just been on shuffle, and it was just playing in the background and I wasn't paying attention and you made me pay attention to it right as Caitlyn started rapping and I resent you for that lol So Junkenstein as Victor, Hulk as Frankenstein's Monster, Ash Ketchum as Yugi, and Rhett as tall Yugi junkenstein lmfao get read e fore a shoack I think Victor starts rapping, and the monster is there, just not rapping yet, and you see him learning English, reading and stuff in the background, and then there's a segment where Yugi plays a card and a monster some out of it, and then Victor's like "It's Alive!!!!!!" and his monster fights the Yu Gi Oh monster ye And Yugi's like "Shit, he had a trap card" and Victor's like "Dude he's been here the whole time in plain sight dumb ass kid" Actually, get the guy who played Yugi in ERBP to play him in ours froggy And then he grows into Brian Walters as tall long Yugi FROGGGYYYYY Froggy Fresh so one week until jigsaw you know what that means jigsaw idea time! Jigsaw vs Riddler, because Dragon no man No N O we gotta look at jigsaw vs tupac Shit You're right, that's way better Sorry for being so naive so the guy they got in that superhero thing with lloyd and idk to play tupac was a good tupac Is the connection people who aren't actually dead holy shit i thought moleman just wanted it for the like tape vs hologram thing So it's John Kramer and Tupac Shakur battling ] Then they fucking die And it's like "Who Won, Who's Ne-" and a TV turns on with static And a stage lights up And on them appear Jimm Saw Doll and the man himself 2 Pac Man respectively And then they battle jimm saw doll im fucking dead But they're not tru but fine fine jigsaw vs riddler dragons lucky ass gets 2 battles I wrote a line for that one Jk, I went to our lyrics channel and all I wrote was "Jigsaw pissed off this often" So that's nothing riddle me this who is a big penis the answer, you knaw is clearly jigsaw Perfect Can they just do a "Riddle me this" "I want to play a game" back and forth riddle me this who wants to play a game? john kramer i see, a man clearly insane "I wanna play Guess Who.. Who's a shit.. It's u" "I wanna play Guess Who.. Who tells shitty riddles.. It's u" Alright everyone's stopped reading by now and I have to color all of this stupid shit so we need to wrap up. In Cool Games Inc they do that by picking a game they like and coming back to it and fleshing it out a bit more. We should do that next time. ye join us next time as we discuss the games of videos give us all your game suggestions also i dont fucking know, vote on which dragon game suggestion you want farewell Or just post those in the comments post what you fool thats what im talking about theres not gonna be like a poll You're right, I'm wrong Later all, hope you liked it. If you hated it, tell us what you'd change I guess, honestly it's a weird format and any suggestions on how to make it better would be cool ye By the way this is called Smash Battles TV which we didn't mention once in the bulk of this shit i meant to just now Alright that's It for real this time, this is the end of the Thing Category:Blog posts